Xhelum Ralnur
"HUMAN MEAT MAKES YOU BIG" ~ Xhelum Xhelum had been raised in the Ostar Isles for his early childhood. While spending most of his years at the eastern island, Vandorr, he had been surrounded by his people who were Hedatists . Xhelum had disliked the religion of his people for many different reasons. This gave him reason to leave his people, and to set sails to the Hales. Arriving to the Hales When Xhelum had approached the shores of Aedwin, he had been eager to find food after his long trip. With meat being his primary source of food at Ostar, he would not eat anything else but meat, and occasionally he would put a variety of greens in his diet as well. With a lack of animals lurking the Hales, he had severely needed meat in his diet. With desperate need of meat, he had dug up corpses in graves to vore his prey. Xhelum had reason to believe that meat was the primary reason of his size and muscle. Now that Xhelum had his new habits, he could survive within the Hales not having to worry about starvation. Aedwin When Xhelum had made his first arrival to Aedwin, he had immediately searched the graveyard behind the Church of Aedwin. He had dragged out the corpses onto the streets of Aedwin where he would vore the corpse's nose, tongue, fingers, and minor areas of muscle. Xhelum would collect his leftovers of human meat in his Meat Bag. While voring in Aedwin, ''he had grew an audience that despised his eating habits. Not long after Xhelum had people noticing his consumption of human meat, he was soon exiled from Aedwin... Xhelum was now on the hunt for meat again since he had been exiled from his food source. Now he would attempt to ''vore ''those who were living to fill his need of hunger. Xhelum had been given his chance of trying alive human meat for his first time after attempt of robbery against him. He had quickly cut up the robber, and then savoring the alive human meat from his prey. Now that Xhelum had tried alive human meat for the first time, he would want more to further pleasure himself. '''Xhelum on the Hunt' Xhelum had now been addicted to human meat, and was now determined to hunt alive prey. He had come across a pitchfork which would become Xhelum's Eating Fork in the near future. With his new weapon of choice, he would roam the Hales to continue hunting prey. Xhelum had come across a Lauch man that was travelling to some place. He had approached the man and sank his Rigid teeth ''into his left hand. The Lauch man swiftly ran away to alert the guards of Aedwin that a cannibal had tried eating his hand. The cruel guards of Aedwin had hunted down Xhelum in the sewers, and he had been downed after striking one of the guards. The guards took Xhelum to the center of the Kingdom of Aedwin where they burnt and scarred him in public. With Xhelum being desperate to survive, he had made his way out of Aedwin bandaging his severe injuries. Xhelum had been at the lowest of his life at this time knowing that he was truly going to die either from his injuries or starve to death. Xhelum crawled desperately back to Aedwin to ask the current King of Aedwin a proposal... '''More Cannibalism' Xhelum had offered his service to Aedwin under no pay. His idea was to clean the streets of Aedwin from its corpses, and to be a normal guard under one condition. Instead of paying gold to Xhelum, he had asked if he could vore any corpse that was to be in Aedwin. The King had thought of this proposal as a profit to him, and had gladly accepted to Xhelum's deal. Being a guard of Aedwin was Xhelum's highest point of his life. During his service, he would meet his future friends: Grando and Rob. Xhelum had gotten to fight crime with his friends, and he had been given the privilege to vore alive criminals. One of the criminals he had vored was Jake Klein. Jake had attempted robbery against Xhelum & Grando... they easily took down the thief without a sweat. Xhelum had finally been given the opportunity to vore the criminal. So he vored ''Jake's face, arm, and leg... '''Trivia' * Xhelum is the longest surviving Cannibal that has been recorded. Category:Characters